The Legend Of Zelda: The Great Cataclysm Part 1: The New Hero
by scythepro
Summary: During the Fighting Tournament, a man named Obisidian kidnaps a young girl named Sylvia to complete a ritual that will unleash a great evil. However, he needs three sacred stones to complete it. It is up to Link, Princess Zelda, and his elder brother Dante to stop him. But can they do it within the little time Link has left?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Before humans, there was nothing. Earth was just a barren waste land. That was until the three goddesses came along and shaped the world to their will. Their names were, Din, Farore, and Nayru. They created the land and the life that inhabited the world. Without them, life wouldn't exist. We call them now, The Three Golden Goddesses. Din, The Goddess of Power, created the red earth we stand on. Nayru, The Goddess Of Wisdom, poured her wisdom onto the world, creating law and chaos. Farore, The Goddess Of Courage, created the life forms that would uphold the law created by Nayru. She is the mother of all life, the creator of humans. Each played their part and left the world to return to their homeland. But before they left, they left behind a relic named The Triforce. They say whoever touches it has the power to bend the world to their will. This very Triforce, was used by a demon named Demise. He was the reason the very first humans had to live in the sky. The tribes that lived on the ground faced the evil demon with the help of a deity named Hylia.

The turned him into a monster called The Imprisoned and sealed him away in a placed known as The Sealed Grounds. The Imprisoned, however, was too strong. The seal was too weak to hold him in, so Hylia created the Goddess sword as a way to defeat Demise if the seal was ever broken. She then rid herself of all her divinity and became human, a woman known as Zelda. Her memories were also discarded, keeping her from remembering her days as a deity. Years later, A child was born on Skyloft, the land that the first humans lived. This child's name was Link, the reincarnation of the hero that helped Hylia defeat Demise. He pulls the Goddess Sword out of it's pedestal and infuses it with the three Goddess' Flame Of Purification and turns it into The Master Sword, The Blade Of Evil's Bane.

He uses the Master sword to slay Demise. But before Demise's death, he tells them that his rage will live on in another, and they will be caught in an endless cycle of fighting. As time passed, Demise's final words became to be known as the Great Cataclysm. The Great Cataclysm is the prophecy that foretells the destruction of the Triforce. The results of the Triforce's destruction are catastrophic. It would result in Hyrule being cast into darkness.

The Hero of Time as been able to prevent this for a long time now, turning this Prophecy into a myth. But something has happened to Fate's direction, a new darkness has taken a liking to Hyrule and the end is nearing. The Great Cataclysm being a mere legend, is about to be proven wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stood in a barren wasteland. It stretched on for miles, no sign of life anywhere. I walked for seem like for hours, wondering what I did wrong. I couldn't save anyone, but why? I'm suppose to be the Hero Of Time chosen by the gods. So how could I fail? My name is Link and this is my story. It all started about a year ago, in a town called New Port. New Port is the capital of Hyrule, and also where I was born.

I was raised by my older brother, Dante, after my parents died in the civil war. Since my brother joined the army, I had a lot of spare time. I used it to spend time with my only friend, the princess of Hyrule Zelda. We were the best of friends, always looking out for each other. Those were the good times, but then the festival came.

Every year, New Port holds a festival dedicated to the day the town was founded. Zelda and I always went, we had lots of fun. Towards the end of the festival, the town holds a sword fighting competition. Since I was a little boy, I've dreamt of participating in it. Only 16 year old teens and up could enter, so I trained for years.

This year was the year I finally get to join and I had my sights on winning. If only I knew of the dreadful events that happened that day, I could of done something. I woke up to Dante shoving me around. "Come on, Zelda's waiting outside for you. The Festival is about to begin," He said. I pushed his hands away and sat up on the bed. I yawned and asked, "What time is it?"

"It's time to get up, now go get dressed. You wouldn't want to keep your girlfriend waiting," He said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I insisted. He laughed and left the room. I got out of bed and put on my festival clothes. A green tunic and cap, my brother told me that this used be my dad's. I walked outside to find Zelda sitting on the porch. The sun shined on her like a beacon and the wind made her blonde hair flow with the wind.

She was wearing her favorite pink dress. "Hey," I said. She stood up and turned around. "It's about time you woke up! You're always sleeping," She said, anger in her voice. She stomped her way to me and I backed up into the door. To my surprise, she hugged me. "Good luck with your fight today. I believe in you," She said. I smiled and said, "Thanks."

We made our to the festival. There were so many activities to do, more than last year. Zelda spent her time playing each one. "You've won!" The lady said. She took out three prizes and placed them in a row. There was a bag of rubies, a bracelet and a wooden shield. Carved on the shield was the sacred Triforce and a silver bird under it.

It looked amazing, something that I could use for the tournament. But knowing Zelda, she would most likely go for the bracelet. "Hmm, I'll take the shield," she said taking me off guard. "Are you sure? It's kind of old," The lady asked confused. She nodded and picked up the shield. She handed it to me. "Here, I saw the way you were gawking at it when she pulled it out. You could use it for the fight today," She said. I took the shield from her and equipped it on my right hand.

It was surprisingly light, but I bet it could defend me from mostly anything. "Are you sure? You could still get that bracelet?" I asked.

"Stop asking me if I'm sure. Just take the shield will ya?" She punched me in the arm. A couple of hours passed by and the sword fight competition was about to start. The town gathered around the castle and standing on top of the entrance was the king of Hyrule. "Today marks the day that this thriving town was founded. We give thanks to our ancestor who built this great city and to show it we hold this festival. Now that we are nearing the end, we will hold our annual Sword Fighting Tournament!" He said in a booming voice. The townsmen cheered with joy and excitement.

Zelda tugged on my sleeve. "I have to go and join my father now, but I'll be cheering you on. So you better kick some butt today," She said. I nodded and she left to join her father. Everyone headed towards the arena and I joined the contestants inside. Everyone here looked so excited to fight the guy next to him.

I was determined to win this, no matter what. "Link!" A voice called my name. Near the entrance to the arena was Dante. I walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He handed me a sword and said, "I came to give this to you. It was my first sword, dad gave it me. I'm giving it to you, so you better make us proud out there."

"I promise," I said. I took the sword and unsheathed it. It was a bit heavy and it looked sharp. I sheathed and threw it over my shoulder. I sat on a bench for almost three hours, waiting for my turn. So many contestants had already gone. "Next up! Link versus Obsidian," The announcer called. It was finally my turn.

I ran out into the courtyard. A boy about my age was waiting for me. He was wearing a purple robe and his eyes glowed red. He had weird markings on his face, something about him gave me a bad vibe. I looked up at the crowd that was cheering their hearts out. I found Zelda in a private booth with her father.

"You can do it Link! I believe in you!" She yelled. I took out my sword and shield. My shield in my right and my sword in my left. I was ready. My opponent, however, seemed distracted. He was looking around into the crowd.

"Let the fight begin!" The announcer yelled. I charged at him with my sword, but he didn't move. He held up his hand as soon as I attacked. It was like a force field was surrounding him. Was he using magic? "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? This is a sword fight not a magician stand off!" I said.

He looked at me and raised his hand again. "You are insignificant to me," He said. A massive amount of energy built up around his hand, it was like a huge dark ball. He chucked it at me, but I dodged it. All of a sudden, he vanished and reappeared in front of me. It was like he teleported. He punched me in the stomach, making me hurtle into the arena wall.

What was this? This guy was unbelievable, surely he was breaking the rules. "Come on Link, get up!" I heard Dante yell. I picked up my sword and stood up. I wasn't going to lose in my first battle. For some odd reason though, he was just looking into the crowd. Who exactly was he looking for?

I charged at him again, but I noticed something. He was smiling. He raised both of his hands and for some reason, everything was silent. I couldn't move at all, it was like I was frozen. He moved towards the wall of the arena. "I've finally found you, now I can complete my goal," He said. He jumped up into the stands which was about ten feet off the ground.

Why wasn't anybody doing anything? Was everyone frozen like me? He grabbed a little girl that I recognized. It was Sylvia, Zelda's cousin. She was only about 6 years old, what did that guy want with her. He hopped back down into the arena with her hanging over his shoulder. She was knocked out cold.

"This world is about to be consumed by evil. I want everyone to witness firsthand the end of your precious, meaningless Hyrule. With this little girl, I can make that possible. No one can stop me," He said, A dark aura surrounded him, then he vanished. My limbs could move freely again and I fell onto the ground.

"NO! MY DAUGHTER!" A woman screamed in the stands. All I could hear was whispering , everyone was terrified. I picked myself up off the ground and looked towards Zelda's booth. The king stood up and walked towards the edge of the booth. "This tournament will be on hold until further notice. Every guard is to be on full alert and the citizens are to stay in their homes."

Everyone in the stands got up and left the arena. Dante rushed his way to me. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said. I sheathed my sword and made my way to the castle. That Obsidian character was going to pay, one way or the other.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stormed into the castle, enraged. I finally got a chance to enter the arena, but it was spoiled by that Obsidian guy. I'm going to make him pay and I'm going to get Sylvia back. I saw the king talking to some old guy with a big staff. Zelda was standing beside the throne. Dante was following behind me.

"Link, what are you doing here?" The king asked.

"I want to help get Sylvia back!" I said. He stepped off his throne and walked up to me, placing his hands on my shoulder. "Link it's too dangerous. I have some of my best men looking into it. You must be traumatized by this, go home and spend time with your brother," He said.

"That guy ruined my first time in the arena and kidnapped Sylvia! This is personal, you have to understand!" I said. The king shook his head. The old man appeared behind the king. "What is your name, young child?" He asked.

He seemed to be studying me, but I couldn't tell. His eyes were barely opened. "My name is Link," I said. The old man circled around me, then grabbed my left hand. "Hey! What are you-" I stopped. A symbol appeared on the back of my hand, it was the Triforce. It glowed, lighting up the area around us.

Everyone seemed so surprised to see it. "He has it! The Triforce of Courage resides in you," The old man said.

"Who are you?" I asked. He let go of my hand and the glowing stopped. "My name is Valion, I am The Sage Of The North. I come here every year to partake in your festival, but after witnessing the fight today, I had a vision. That boy's name is Obsidian, I when I saw him I realized he bared a striking resemblance to the one named Ganondorf. I didn't believe it until I had that vision but, Obsidian is Ganondorf's secret grandchild. I believe that Obsidian is planning to revive his grandfather using Sylvia as apart of an ancient ritual. In order to complete it though, He needs The Sacred Stones known as The Goddess' Pearls. If we get to them first, we can stop Obsidian from performing his ritual," He said.

The King sat back on his throne and we all stood in a line in front of it. I've heard of this Ganondorf, he was great evil that threaten Hyrule long ago, but was sealed away by The Hero Of Time using the Master Sword. If Obsidian is his grandson, then that means only one thing. That he's planning on reviving his grandfather.

I couldn't let that happen, Hyrule is my home and I needed to protect. "I'll do it," I said. Zelda ran up to me and said, "No, it's too dangerous! I can't let you do this!" She cried.

"Zelda, I have to do this. I can't standby and watch Hyrule fall into darkness. Besides, it's my fault that Obsidian took Sylvia. If I had been stronger, I could of stopped him," I said. She slapped me in the face. I saw tears roll down from her eyes. "This isn't your fault and if you still insist on going, I'm coming with you!" She said.

"Absolutely not! Neither of you are going anywhere!" Zelda's father instructed. Valion stepped forward and bowed down in front of the king. "My lord, Link has to do this. He has been chosen by the gods, the symbol on his left hand tells us so."

The king looked down and said, "Yes, I understood what the symbol meant, but Link is like a son to me. I can't just have him going off like this, it's too dangerous."

"Sir, if it means anything, I will accompany him. His is my little brother and I am the general of the army. I won't let anything happen to him I promise," Dante said. The king sat in silence for awhile and finally said, "Very well, Dante you will watch over Link on his travels. But Zelda, you will stay here in New Port. I will not have my daughter dragged into this nonsense. That is my final decision."

We bowed down and left the castle. Dante and I headed home to start packing. Apparently I've been chosen by the gods to protect Hyrule from evil, so I should feel happy and honored. But I don't, instead I feel so very confused. Why me? Why did I have to be chosen? There's nothing special about me. I'm just a teenage kid.

Dante knocked on my door and I let him in. "You ready to leave?" He asked.

"Yeah. By the way, where exactly are we suppose to be going?" I asked.

"Valion said that the first place we should go to is the Kokiri Forest," He said helping me with my bags. I saddled up Epona and hopped on her back. The Kokiri Forest, I've heard of that place. It's full of kids who never grow old and is watched by The Great Deku Tree.

"It should take us about three days to get there, so I hope you packed enough food," Dante said. We started heading towards the entrance. It was nightfall now and the stars were scattered across the sky. The moon illuminated the earth. As we left New Port, I thought I heard a voice calling from behind.

"Link!" It cried out. I turned around and saw Zelda riding her horse towards us. She was carrying luggage, which wasn't a good sign. She finally caught up to us and said, "I'm coming with you!"

"What about your dad? I thought he wanted you to stay in the castle?" Dante asked.

"He can't keep me locked up in there. Besides, Sylvia is my cousin and I want to help. So I'm going to," She said. I didn't try to persuade her into going back. Once Princess Zelda made up her mind, it was set and there was no changing it. "Alright then, let's get moving!" I said. We started heading towards the Kokiri forest to collect the first Sacred Stone.

After hours of riding, we finally decided to set up camp. Zelda and I set up the tents while Dante started the fire. Once that was all done we sat around the fire and started eating. It was quiet, the only thing we could hear was the sound of the crickets. After we finished eating, I went inside my tent to go to sleep.

I was just about to shut my eyes, when Zelda walked in. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," She said. I sat up and made room for her to sit down. "What is it?" I asked. She stared at the grass, something was troubling her.

"I'm scared, I've never been outside of New Port before. I just don't want to sleep alone tonight," She said, leaning against my shoulder. I got kind of nervous, but I didn't let it get to me. "You can sleep in here with me if you want," I offered. She looked at me and smiled. "Thank you," She said. We lied down and finally fell asleep. Tomorrow we were heading into the Kokiri Forest, I only hope things go smoothly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We had been on the road for two days now, We were almost out of food. "How much longer until we get there?" I asked

"We'll be there soon, stop complaining," Dante said. I was just so ready to get this over with and get to the next stone. I lasted for a couple more hours, then we finally came to a stop in front of a huge forest. We were finally here, The Kokiri Forest. "The horses won't go in, so we have to walk the rest of the way," Dante said. I got off Epona and grabbed my sword and shield. "Don't worry girl, we'll be back soon," I whispered to Epona.

The others grabbed their stuff and we headed into the forest. We walked for what seemed like forever. There was no one around, just birds. "Where is this place exactly?" Zelda asked.

"It shouldn't be far," Dante said. I noticed a bridge over a river that led to a door. "Is that it over there?" I asked, pointing to it. Dante nodded and we rushed towards it. The door didn't seem to have a handle, making it impossible to open. "How are we suppose to get in?" Zelda asked. I knocked on the door, to see if anyone would open. To my surprise, it worked. The door started opening and we entered. Inside was a small town , full of kids. They all wore green clothing, sort of like my tunic. There were little lights that swarmed around the place.

A little girl rushed towards us. "Hello, my name is Saria. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said.

"My name is Dante. This here is my little brother Link and this is Zelda."

She did a quick bow to all three of us. "We don't have much time, we need to speak to The Great Deku Tree," I said. Dante shoved me with his elbow. I rubbed my arm and Saria asked, "What for?"

Dante explained everything to her that happened. "So you see, we don't have a lot of time," Dante finished. She nodded then said, "I'll give it you, but only if you do me a favor. Yesterday a friend of mine, Mindu, went into The Lost Woods to search for his dog, but they haven't been back since. I'm worried that something may have happened to him. Please, can you help search for him?" She asked. Although we really needed to get a move on to the next stone, I couldn't just let that poor kid stay out there.

"Alright, we'll do it. Don't worry, we'll get him back!" I said. A huge smile swept across her face and she hugged me. "Thank you so much," She said. She let go and showed us to where the Lost Woods were. "We Kokiris aren't allowed in there, it's said to be cursed. Anyone who dares enter, may never leave. When Mindu's dog ran in there, he didn't hesitate to go after it. I hope he's alright."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine," Zelda said. We entered the woods to look for Mindu. As soon as we entered, a huge fog appeared as if from nowhere. When I turned around, I couldn't see where we had come from. It was creepy, there were no animals and you could only hear the wind blowing.

"This place gives me the creeps," Zelda said.

"Let's just get this over with," I whispered to myself.

"Before we continue any further, we need something to help us get back. Link, take this paper and write down every turn we make. Think you can handle that?" He asked. I took the piece of paper and pencil. Every time that Dante struck a tree with his sword, I wrote it down on the piece of paper. We did this for hours it seemed like. I heard something crack and turned to look at Zelda.

She lifted up her foot and looked down. It was a collar, it was probably belonged to the dog. "Guys, look at this," Dante said. We joined up with him. Dots of blood stained the leaves on the ground, Mindu was wounded. "We might need to hurry this search up," I said. We followed the blood.

After a while of walking, I realized that fog started to disappear. Dante stopped us in our tracks. We were standing in front of a huge temple. The temple was covered in vines and it looked so old. It was surrounded by a metal fence, the door was broken. "Do you think Mindu went in there?" I asked.

"The blood leads up to those steps, he has to be in there," Dante said. We headed the the entrance of the temple. As we passed the gate, Zelda grabbed my sleeve. "What is it?" I asked. She held up a piece of green cloth, most of it was covered in blood though. "We need to find him fast," She said. I nodded and we rushed inside.

When we got to the door, we tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. It was stuck or something. "How did Mindu get in here if the doors are locked?" I asked. We looked around for some kind of opening that he may have climbed into, but there was nothing.

"Man, it's freezing," Zelda said.

"There are torches on the walls, I light them so we can stay warm," Dante said. He used his lantern to lit both torches. Once he had lit the last torch, the ground started to shake. The doors were opening. "I guess the torches were the key," I said. We went inside and the door closed behind us. It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything but the light coming from Dante's lantern.

All of a sudden, blue flames started lighting up the room. This was too weird. There was one door on each wall except the left one. There was too on that one. The right door had a huge chain on it and it was locked. "So I guess we're splitting up," I said.

"Why do we have to split up?" Zelda asked.

"It'd make looking for Mindu a lot faster. I'll take the door straight ahead, Link you take the door to the right and Zelda you take the one to the left. Be careful, we'll meet back here in an hour," Dante instructed. I went to my door and walked in. It shut behind me, but it wasn't locked.

There was a room at the other end of this one, but there was only one problem. There was a huge hole in the middle of the floor. I looked over the edge of the floor. At the bottom laid rows of spikes, they looked deadly. I looked inside the other room and saw a chest inside. I never expected to find treasure in here, but it couldn't hurt.

First, I had to find a way to get to the other side. I looked around the room, but I found nothing whatsoever. There was no way to get to the other side. What the hell was I suppose to do?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My name is Dante, I'm link's older brother. I've been watching over him since our parents left to go fight in the war. When I found out about our parents death, telling him was the hardest thing I ever had to do. He sat in his rooms for hours, not speaking to anyone. We had the funeral the next day, but he didn't come.

He isolated himself, even Zelda had a difficult time getting through to him. One day, I sat down waiting for a miracle. Sure enough, I got it. Link came out of his room holding a wooden sword, telling me he wanted to learn how to use it. So I taught him a little of what I knew, then when he was old enough I sent him to the academy to learn properly.

Things got better and he started talking again. I'm sure mom and dad would be proud to know that their son is the Hero chosen by the gods. Now, he's fighting to save the world from catastrophe. I get to be by his side for this as well, which makes me happier than I should be.

When I walked into the room, I noticed holes covered the walls. I heard a click from behind me and I turned around. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I was trapped in here. I took out my bow and readied myself. All of a sudden, lizards started crawling out of the holes. Giant lizards, they wielded swords and shields.

There were dozens of them with no way out of here. It was just one big trap. I shot an arrow at one of them, but it blocked the shot with his shield. This was going to be tricky. I put my bow away and took out my sword. One of the lizards lunged at me, but I rolled out of the way. I sliced through a dozen of them, but it wasn't helping.

They kept pouring out of the holes in the walls. I had to figure out a way to cover them up. One of the lizards slithered around me and grabbed my wrist with his tail. He dropped his tail and grabbed my other arm. He was about to use his free hand to deliver the final blow, when I pulled down his tail and bit it.

He wailed in pain, letting go of my wrist and I shoved my sword into his throat. I sliced through a dozen more after that. My energy was slowly depleting and they just seemed to keep coming. Something caught the corner of my eye and I turned to face a dead lizard on the ground. Next to him was a bag of bombs, I found my way to plug the holes.

I grabbed the bombs and took out my bow. I attached one of the bombs to the tip of my arrow and lit it. I shot it at one of the holes, blowing it up. It also killed a handful of lizards as well. I went around doing that for the other holes. I was about to shoot the last hole, when one of the lizards had sneaked up on me and sliced open my hip.

I dropped the bow and arrow, screaming in pain. I pressed down on my wound, which was oozing out blood. It was pretty deep and it hurt like hell. The lizard came back to finish the job, but I manage to get to my sword first. I sliced off it's head, but that put strain on my wound. I dropped my sword and I fell to the ground.

Damn, I only had one more hole to blow up. I reached for my bow, sat up, and aimed my shot. Lizards blocked my shot, they were coming for me. I finally saw an opening and didn't hesitate. I pulled my string, then fired. The bomb bumped into a lizard and strayed off it's course. It hit directly next to it, but it worked.

The hole was covered by rocks, which were falling from the ceiling. The whole room was coming down. The lizards stopped paying attention to me and started freaking out. They tried their hardest to look for a way out, but there were none. They falling rocks got to all of them. Eventually, they would get to me as well.

The door opened up, it was a way out. I stood up and headed towards the exit, using the wall for support. I tripped over a rock, falling down on my side. I banged my head up against the wall next to me. A huge rock fell over the door, blocking the exit. I was trapped in here. A rock fell on my leg, crushing it completely.

I screamed out in pain, it couldn't end like this. Flashbacks of previous years came rushing back to me. I remembered the picture of my family sitting on my dresser, back when Link was just a baby. I could see My parents smiling, Link was crying his eyes out that day. I remember the day Link came up to me and asked me to teach him how to wield a sword.

I couldn't die now, I had to protect Link. That was my duty as his older brother, I can't leave him alone. Not while he's going through this.

"Wait don't go yet!" I chased after dad. He turned around and knelt down in front of me. I wiped the tears off my face and said, "Who's going to take care of us? When will you be back? Why do you have to go!?" I cried. Dad smiled and hugged me tight.

"Listen, there's a possibility we won't be making it back. So what I need you to do is take care of your little brother. You're the oldest so you have an obligation to protect him. Can you do that for me?" He asked. I wiped the remaining tears off , then stood up straight. I put my hand over my heart and said, "I promise to stay by my little brother, Link's, side and protect him no matter what. For that is my obligation to him."

I couldn't die, I made a promise to him. I tried to get up, but the rock had crushed my legs completely. I couldn't move or anything. A rock fell on my arm as well, also crushing it.

I never expected to die this early in the journey. I guess I gave it my all anyway... I'm so sorry. I couldn't fulfill my promise to you Dad. The whole ceiling finally collapsed and I braced myself for impact.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My name is Zelda, I'm the princess of Hyrule. I am the Daughter of King Daphnes and Queen Zelda. After I was born, my mother fell ill to a horrible disease. She fought it for four long years, but eventually died. I have barely any memories of her, but only the stories my father tells me.

My father has always been so protective of me. I was never to leave the castle without a guard by my side at all times. He assigned a person bodyguard to watch over me, her name was Impa. I could never go anywhere without her by my side. I didn't really mind, she was sort of like a mother to me. She would tell me stories about how Hyrule was founded and about the "City In The Sky."

One day, I wanted to go out and play with the other kids, but father wouldn't let me. He'd say, "Absolutely not! You could get hurt out there!"

I stayed in my room all day, angered by my father. Impa walked into my room and sat down next to me. I told her about my situation and she said she could help. She managed to sneak me out of the castle and I met with the other kids. We were playing when I tripped and fell, spraining my knee.

I cried and cried, hoping the pain would go away. One of the guards caught me and took me back to the castle.

My father was so angry, he threatened to lock me up in my room for a week. Impa, however, stepped forward and confessed that she had let me outside. My father banished her from the castle, I haven't seen her since. Two years after that day, two boys walked into the castle. They carried luggage with them.

My father greeted them and told them how sorry they were for their loss. I asked one of the guards what had happened, they told me their parents had died in the civil war. They had no place to stay, so Father was letting them live at the castle. After he had shown the two boys to their rooms, I went to greet them.

The eldest boy, introduced himself first as Dante. The youngest one, who seemed to be about my age, sat on the bed. He was so quiet and lost in thought. I asked him his name, but he didn't reply. He just sulked there. Finally, Dante told me his name, it was Link. "He hasn't spoken a word since their death," Dante explained to me.

For days, Link sat in his room staring out the window. I would always try to get him to talk to me, but he wouldn't breathe a word. Finally, I broke down. I don't know why, but just seeing him in so much pain destroyed me. I barely knew this child, but I cared so much about him.

I just threw my arms around him and cried on his shoulder. "Please, just on word! That's all I ask for!" I pleaded. Still nothing came out of his mouth. I felt his arms wrap around my back. Even though he didn't say anything, I could tell things were going to be different.

The next day, he finally said his first words to me, "I'm going to become a knight! Just like my father! And I promise to protect this land of Hyrule and the people that inhabit it. That includes you, Princess Zelda."

I felt so happy. After that, he had grabbed a wooden sword and went to find Dante. It wasn't only he who had changed, but also my father.

A year after they had moved in, things began to seem more lively. My father began to smile. He noticed the error of his ways and sent a search group to look for Impa, but they never found her. My father took the curfews and the bodyguards off of me. I was finally free.

I can't believe it's been ten years. Whenever the sage of the north came and told us of Obsidian, I knew I had to do something. But Father wouldn't allow me to leave the castle. I knew he had gone back to his old ways again. I wasn't going to let him hold me back while Link went on this dangerous quest. I tried to convince him, but I couldn't. So instead, I fled the castle.

Now I'm on this quest with Link and Dante, helping to save the world.

I walked into the room and found it empty. The only thing in here was a mirror that hanged on the wall. I walked towards the mirror, but I was a bit hesitant. I got a bad vibe from it. I stood in front of the mirror only to see my reflection. Then something strange happened.

My reflection started to turn into a shadowy figure, it still looked like me however. It jumped out of he mirror and landed behind me. I drew my sword, frightened.

"Who are you?" I asked it.

"I am you, you are me. We are one of the same," she said with the same voice as mine. It drew it's sword, then charged at me. I dodged her first attack, then I attacked. She blocked with my sword. This went on for minutes, I couldn't seem to land a single blow on her. It was like she anticipated my every movement.

All of a sudden, she disappeared into the floorboards. Where did she go? Something grabbed a hold of my ankle. I looked down and saw her looking up at me smiling. She tightened her grip on me and shot up out of the floor. I was flipped upside down, dropping my sword. She then flung me into the wall.

I picked myself up and headed for my sword. She wasn't going to allow that. She kept attacking me, trying to get me away from my weapon. I couldn't get to it, so I had to resort to something else. Before Impa was banished, she taught me some things that I could use to protect myself. She taught me how to use magic.

I lifted my hands up and chanted the words, "Clamávero ad deorum vim tribuat!"

A ball of light formed in the palms of my hand and I fired it at her. The smile on her face quickly turned upside down. The ball of light made contact with her. She screamed in pain as her body seemed to fade away like ashes. The light faded and she was gone, I had won. I picked up my weapon and sheathed it.

I stared into the mirror. My reflection was gone, it was just glass now. I noticed something behind the glass. I used the hilt of my sword to break it. The glass shattered to pieces, surrounding my feet. On the other side of the mirror was a small chest. I opened it up and looked inside, it was a key.

It might be the key to the locked door. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. I could hear explosions going off. I ran towards the exit to see what was happening. I really hoped everyone was alright.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

What the hell was I suppose to do? I looked around aimlessly, searching for something that could help me get across the huge gap in the floor. There was nothing. I sat on the floor puzzled, I was stuck. I wondered how the others were holding up. Have they found Mindu yet? I stood up and started walking around.

I looked at the tile walls, maybe there was a switch hidden somewhere. I rubbed my hands against the walls, looking for anything. I placed my hand on one tile that felt really loose. I tried to take it off and sure enough it did. Inside was a roll of cloth. I took it out, but it was just a red carpet.

"Damn, it's useless," I said. But who would hide a carpet in the wall? I decide to throw it into the pit since I had no need for it. I went back to looking for a switch, when I realized something. I turned back to the big hole in the floor and found something odd. The carpet was unraveled and now floating over the hole.

I shrugged. Maybe it wasn't so useless after all. As I was about to step on it, I paused. It was a carpet, what if it couldn't support my weight? I lightly put my foot down on it, but it didn't budge. As a matter of fact, the carpet felt more like it was made of metal. I climbed on top of it and sighed out.

It could support me. There was one more problem however. How did I get it to move? I tried waving my arms like I was in water, but that didn't work. All of a sudden, it started moving on it's own. I guess I didn't have to do anything.

Once it reached the other side, I went into the room with the chest. Behind me, a huge gate fell in between the entrance. I was locked in. I moved towards the chest then opened it. Dark smoke emerged from the chest and I readied my weapon. Four jelly-like creatures popped out of it. They were all colored different. One was red, the other was blue, then green, then yellow.

I stroke the yellow, a huge mistake. A bolt of electricity shot out of it, passed through my sword, then shocked me. All my muscles tightened up and I couldn't move. It was hard to catch a breath as well. Finally it passed and I backed away from it. How was I gonna take that one down?

I felt something grip onto my back. It was the red jelly, he was wrapping himself around me. I slammed my back into the wall, but that didn't work. I took my sword and placed it between me and the blob. I pried it off of me and sliced through it. His remains splattered all over the walls.

It didn't move though, so I assumed it was dead. The green one jumped at me, but I easily killed it in one blow. Now I just had the blue and yellow one to deal with. They seemed to move awfully slow. All of a sudden the blue one zipped his way over to me.

It grabbed a hold of my chest. It squeezed on me, making it hard to breath. It felt like a rock crushing my lungs. I tried to pull it off with my hands, but the goo just swallowed them up. I was completely trapped. They yellow one jumped on me, shocking me with it's electricity. The blue didn't seem to like that very much.

It got off of me, my hands were now free. The yellow had jumped off of me and I ran like to the chest. Inside was a boomerang. I took it and threw it at the yellow one. Even though it hit him, it didn't seem to do very much. Blue jumped at me, but I rolled out of the way then cut him with my sword. Instant kill.

The boomerang made it's way back to me. Now I needed to find a way to deal with the yellow. I realized something strange was happening to him. It wasn't moving, it was frozen in place. A few seconds after the realization it started moving again. I looked back at my boomerang. Did it stun it in place? I aimed and threw it again.

It hit the yellow blob and it stopped in it's track. The boomerang seemed to stun it. I swung my sword at it and sliced it in two. It was dead. The gate retreated back into the walls and I was free. All I got was a freaking boomerang? Was this going to help me at all? I didn't think too much on it. I put the boomerang away and headed back to the main hall. When I exited the room, I heard explosions coming from the other room. The ground quaked. I really hoped everyone was alright.

When I made it back to the room, I saw Zelda running out of her's as well. Dante was the only one that was missing. "Did you hear the explosions?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, I did. Did you find anything?" I asked. She nodded and held out a key. "What about you?"

"Just a boomerang, but it saved my life. Where's Dante?" It hit me just then. I ran towards the room Dante was in and opened it up. A rock was in front of the door blocking my path. Zelda pulled me aside and used some technique to break the rock. But what we found was only more rocks piled in one big room.

Dante was nowhere in sight. I rushed and started digging through the rocks. "Dante!" I yelled. Tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't, I just couldn't lose someone else. He was the only family I had left and If I lost him...

I kept throwing rocks aside, hoping for him to be alive. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Link, it's no use," Zelda said, her voice filled of sorrow. I stopped throwing rocks and just sat there. "What the hell happened?" I asked. I punched the ground and screamed out, "DANTE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

I started crying, endless floods of tears. How could this have happened? A few minutes, he was standing in the same room with me. Now he's buried under a pile of rocks. Why? What did he do to deserve this? I felt an uncontrollable feeling overwhelm. The last thing I saw before passing out was the Triforce glowing on my hand, then turning black.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I came to, I was laying on the floor. Zelda knelt over me crying her eyes out. "You're awake," She said smiling.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. The Triforce started glowing on your hands and you passed out," She said. The Triforce! I remembered now, the Triforce had turned black. I sat up and looked at my hand. I placed my right hand on the back of my left. It burned and my hand shot away. The Triforce lit up, but something was different about it.

The top triangle was black instead of yellow. What the hell was this? "Link, what's wrong with the Triforce?" She asked.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't look good. Come on, we better go find Mindu."

We stood up off the ground. I turned around and faced the pile of rocks. I made my hand into a fist and placed it over my heart. "I promise to stop Obsidian no matter what. I will not let your death be in vain, Dante," I vowed. We left the room. Zelda used the key she found to open the door and we headed deeper into the temple.

In the next room were three pillars, at the top of each were three diamond shaped crystals.

They were placed parallel to each wall in the room. Behind the middle pillar was a small room blocked by a gate. Inside was a huge, blue chest. It was outlined in gold and the back two edges had horns. Behind the left pillar was a huge door locked by a golden chain.

Why was everything in here locked? All of a sudden, a huge a hole in the ceiling appeared. A huge giant moth creature descended from it. Zelda and I readied our weapons for a fight. It flew around the room in a circle, dropping sphere creatures surrounded in spikes. The sphere creatures started rolling towards us. One of them jumped at me, but I easily killed it with one swipe.

Another one jumped onto Zelda's shoulder, but it didn't seem to do much. She didn't even seem to notice it, she just kept swinging at the ones she saw. Distracted by this, another one jumped at me and landed on my shoulder. That's when I felt a slight change. It felt like more weight was added on to me. I tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Link! Don't let more of them get on you! They'll slow you down, one won't effect you as much. But a multiple of them will!" Zelda said. So she did notice it. I took her advice and tried not to let more of them cling on me. The moth creature flew over our heads and dropped more of them. Four more jumped on me weighing me down.

I could barely move, they were so heavy. About ten of them surrounded me. They were getting ready to jump. I extended my sword out in front of me. As soon as they jumped, I spun around as fast as I could. I killed the ten that jumped at me and the ones clinging on me fell off. Zelda rolled out of the way to dodge one of them and the ones clinging on to her fell off as well.

Even though we found a way to get them off, there was an endless supply of them. We had to get to that moth first. It flew around in circles, then clung to the wall to rest. How was I going to kill something that can fly? That's when it hit me, the boomerang. I guess this was going to come in handy. I took it out and threw it at the moth.

It hit it's wing, making it fall off. The sphere creatures just exploded into a dark smoke. They were all gone. The moth creature flew off of the wall, but it was disoriented. It landed on the ground and charged at us. I rolled out of the way, but it grabbed Zelda. It took off with her, flying around in circles.

It banged and dragged her across the wall. I threw my boomerang at it, cutting off it's leg. It dropped Zelda and I rushed over to her. I caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. The moth creature landed on the pillar in front of us. I needed to deal with it quick. I threw my boomerang, but it missed. Instead it hit the crystal under it. When it did that, something weird happened.

The crystal lit up in yellow. The moth jumped off it and flew right towards me. I grabbed my boomerang when it came back and put it away. It was right in front of me when I quickly took my sword out and shoved it right between it's eyes. The force of it's body pushed me back into the wall.

It wailed out in pain, then it was silent. I took my sword out of it and cleaned it off using the moth's wings. It was dead, that was too close. "Wow, that was amazing!" Zelda said.

"How was that amazing? We nearly died," I said confused.

"I meant the way you fought, you were amazing. If Obsidian hadn't stopped the fight, you would've definitely won," She said. I sheathed my sword and we headed towards the blocked off room. I half expected for it to open once we killed that creature, but it didn't Instead it stayed locked. "How are we suppose to open this?" Zelda asked.

I turned around and studied the room. The crystal I hit was no longer yellow. I ran towards the middle of the room and took out my boomerang. I aimed it at the left pillar. I had to angle this perfectly. Once I thought I ready, I threw the boomerang. It hit the crystal, which lit up yellow like I hoped, then bounced off it hitting the next one. It bounced off of that one, also lighting up yellow and then hit the next one. The gate opened and the room wasn't blocked off anymore.

The boomerang made it's way back to me and I put it away. "I can't believe that actually worked," I whispered to myself. Zelda went into the room and opened the chest. She rushed over to me with something in her hand. "It's a key," She said. The key was shaped oddly. It was golden with horns sticking out of the top. The top was shaped like a circle and in the middle was an eye with a diamond shaped pupil.

We stood in front of the huge door with the golden chain. Zelda took the key and opened it up. The chains fell off of it, crashing to the floor. We pushed open the door together and went inside. The room was like one big cave. Huge spiderwebs stuck to the walls. One of the spiderwebs, I noticed something. It was boy with orange hair wearing green clothing. "Look! It's Mindu!" I said.

Zelda and I ran towards him., but I heard something crawling around. I stopped Zelda and listened. "Do you hear that?" I asked. She nodded. I heard the door shut behind us and I turned around. Laying on the door was a huge creature. It was a like a huge parasitic spider creature, it only had the one eye.

I took out my sword. "Who are you?" I asked it. I don't why I expected it to respond back, but it did anyway. "My name is Queen Gohma, where is the sacred stone!?"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She crawled off the door and swarmed towards us. It was super fast, but we managed to dodge her. She was after the sacred stone, which meant Obsidian must of sent her. She crawled to the ceiling and let her tail droop. Eggs fell out of the tail and dropped to the floor. "Those can't be good," I said.

They started to crack open and dozens of little Gohmas crawled out. One of them pounced at me and I rolled out of the way. I felt something tug on my sword. I looked up and saw a string of web attached to my sword. The string connected to Gohma. She started crawling around dragging me along with her.

I crashed into rocks and banged my head against the wall a couple of times. I took out my boomerang to try and cut the web, but it wouldn't work. I crashed into the wall and dropped my boomerang. There was only one thing I could do. I unhooked my sword and fell to the ground. Gohma sucked up my sword through her tail. I was weaponless. I took out my shield and headed for my boomerang.

One of the little Gohmas pounced out me, but I hit it with my shield. I crashed into a rock and it started...crying. It wailed out in tears and started running around. I never really thought about it, but they were still babies I guess. I grabbed my boomerang and tried to figure out what to do next. I looked over to Zelda to see how she was doing.

She was shooting beams of light out of her hand, killing most of the Gohmas. I didn't know that Zelda could do that. One of the Gohmas used it head to slam into her back. "Zelda!" I yelled. I ran over to her, but Queen Gohma crawled in front of me. "You aren't going anywhere," She said. How was I going to kill her without a weapon? I ran in in the other direction, but she slammed me down with one of her claws.

Luckily I used my shield to block the blow, otherwise I'd be dead. However, the impact was strong and it broke my arm. Now I head no weapon and my arm was broken. A little red light appeared above the Gohma. "Aim for the eye!" I thought I heard it say. Gohma swung it's claw to hit it, but it zipped away.

She focused back to me. She swept her arm across the wall, hitting me in the stomach. I was pushed back into a wall, I started coughing up blood. I felt something flowing from the top of my forehead down to the bottom of my face. I wiped my face and looked at my hand. It was blood. My head was hurting like crazy. I looked over a Zelda, who was being wrapped up in webs. "Damn," I said to myself.

I took out my boomerang and aimed for Gohma's eye. I threw it, but she blocked it with her claw. The boomerang crashed into it and fell to the floor. How was I gonna hit her eye? The red light came back and dropped something in front of me.

It was a slingshot. "Use this! It'll help!" She said.

"My arm's broken! I can't use this!" I said.

"You hold the slingshot with your left hand and I'll pull the string back," She instructed. I picked up the Slingshot and aimed it at her eye. She was crawling towards me now. The red light grabbed the sling shot. "Oops," She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I forgot the ammo..."

I dropped the Slingshot and moved out of the way. "Where's the ammo!?" I demanded. She zipped her way over to Mindu. I blew my breath, this was really frustrating. I ran as fast as I could to get to Mindu. A bunch of the little Gohmas blocked my path and Queen Gohma stood behind me. I was completely surrounded. I looked over at Zelda, she was completely wrapped in webs.

Mindu was knocked out on the web. The red light had found the bag of ammo, but it seemed too heavy for her to carry. I fell to the ground on my knees. Was I gonna die here? "Are you giving up!" A voiced yelled from the entrance.

I looked over and my eyes grew wide. It was Dante and he looked unscathed. He rushed over to my side plowing through a bunch of little Gohmas. He threw me his sword, took how his bow and arrow, then shot one at Gohma. It was a direct it to her eye. She wailed in pain, the crawled away to the ceiling.

"Get Zelda and get those Larvae off of me. Hurry!" He demanded. I grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. I plowed through, what Dante called, the Larvae and started hacking away at the webs that wrapped around Zelda. She gasped for air and hugged me. I cringed in pain, but I hugged her back with my one arm.

"You're arm is broken," She said. I nodded and said, "But we don't have time to deal with that. We have to get these larvae away from Dante while he takes care of Gohma."

Dozens of larvae were heading towards Dante. We took care of them though. We killed the last one left and looked towards Dante. Gohma still hadn't shown herself. "You pest are going to die!" She hissed. Her voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Go! Get Mindu out of here!" Dante demanded. "No, I'm not leaving you! We'll take her down together," I said. Gohma fell down from the ceiling crashing onto the floor. She zigzagged her way to Dante and swept him off his feet.

She used her claw to slam him onto the ground. "I'm going to kill all of you!" She yelled. She was about to slam down on him again, when Zelda used her powers to shoot her in the eye. She flinched back in pain and rushed towards Zelda and I. I stood in front of Zelda and extended Dante's sword out.

Gohma, stricken with anger, ran right into the blade. I stood my ground to keep the force from pushing me back. Gohma's body then started disintegrate. She was gone. My sword laid in the pile of ashes. I put down Dante's sword and grabbed mine. I sheathed it and went to grab my boomerang and shield.

Once I got those back and I regrouped with Dante and Zelda. Zelda was hugging Dante when I got back. "We thought you were dead!" She said.

"So did I," He replied. I had to play catch up later. I climbed up to the web Mindu laid on and grabbed him. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" I yelled down to them.

Once we were out of the Temple, Mindu had woken up. "Where am I?" He asked sleepily.

"We're in the Lost woods, we're going back to the village now," I said. He jumped out of my arms and asked, "Where's Yillian!?

I noticed we never did find the dog in there. All of a sudden the red light shot out from behind me and flew around him. "I'm right here!" She said. He sighed and smiled. "What exactly are you?" I asked.

"I'm a fairy, the last of my kind sadly," She said. A fairy, I remember hearing about them. There use to be thousands of them in the Kokiri forest, but when the Great Deku Tree died, they all vanished.

"Yeah, we came out here looking for my dog. We went into the temple, but we were kidnapped by that giant creature. It's good thing you came along," Mindu said. All of a sudden, there was a loud bark. A large, pale, shaggy dog came running out of the forest. "Ulin!" Mindu yelled. The dog jumped onto Mindu and licked him all over his face.

"Haha! I've missed you too buddy," He said. We headed back to village using the markings we left and found Saria. "You've brought him back, thank you," She said. She looked at my left hand and gasped. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Your Triforce!? What's happened to it!?" She asked frantic. I looked at my hand and saw the top triangle was still black. "I don't know, it just appeared like that. Do you know what this means?" I asked. She turned around like she was unable to face us. "I'm sorry, you must leave."

"What about the stone?" Zelda asked. Saria shook her head and said, "I cannot give it you. You are unworthy."

I felt an overwhelming anger inside of me. I grabbed her shoulder and twirled her around. "We didn't go and risk our asses for nothing! Give us the damn stone-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dante raised his voice. Everyone in the village was quiet now. I looked at Saria and noticed what I was doing. I was frightening her. Her eyes were wide with fear and her skin turned pale. I backed away and felt the back of my hand burning. I looked back down at the Triforce. Part of the left triangle was being consumed by the black color now.

What was happening to the Triforce? Dante asked Saria to talk with him in private and she agreed to it. I sat down on a rock beside Zelda. I kept staring at the Triforce. Was it because of me? Am I unworthy of the Triforce. If so, why was I chosen by the gods in first place?

"Was I that scary?" I asked Zelda. She didn't say anything, just leaned against my shoulder.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dante finally came back holding something in his hand. It was the stone! The stone was a green sphere that gave off an otherworldly glow. It had a design carved in it, a circle on the far left and two crescents on the right, each one getting bigger. Dante put it in his bag. "How did you persuade her to give it to us?" I asked.

"I just told her how dire our situation is," He said.

"Now that we have, what exactly are we suppose to do with it?" Zelda asked.

"Keep it away from Obsidian. Valion told us to meet him at The Temple Of Time once we've collected all three," Dante said. We headed out of the forest and to our next destination, Death Mountain. It it said that Death mountain is the home of the Gorons, a race of rock people. When we exited the forest, I decided to ask the question that had been on my mind. "How did you get out of that room?" I asked Dante.

He shrugged and said, "I have no idea. The last thing I remembered was a bunch of rocks falling on me, then waking up in the foyer. Then Yillian came and showed me where you guys were."

That's strange. I wonder who could of saved him from that? We walked until nightfall and then set up camp. After we finished setting up the tents, I laid my sleeping bag on the ground and went straight to bed.

The dream I had that night was weird. I was standing in a temple and in front of me was the complete Triforce floating above an altar. It was glowing bright, lighting up the room around me. A woman appeared in the center of the Triforce, she looked like a demon. Her skin was completely dark and her sclera was black and her iris completely red. Her hair shot up like she had been shocked, the color was orange.

She placed her hand on the Triforce and it started changing colors. It started to turn black and a purple aura surrounded it. Cracks began to form and pieces of the Triforce began to fall off. The room around me started to fade away. I started falling into an endless dark void. A voice whispered in my ear, "Don't let the darkness in."

I woke up, my left hand was burning. Light shot through the opening of the tent, it was day. Zelda popped her head in and said, "Come on, let's get going!"

I grabbed my stuff and we headed out. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream, it was so vivid. _Don't let the darkness in_, those words kept repeating in my head. I looked down at the Triforce on my hand. Why was it changing colors? What the hell is going on? "Everything alright?" Dante asked breaking my trance.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

I decided not to tell them about it, it was probably nothing. I didn't want to make a big deal about it. As we were riding, I could see what appeared to be a ranch up ahead. "Lon Lon Ranch! My friend Malon stays there we should go visit!" Zelda said.

"We've got to stock up on food anyways, it couldn't hurt to stop by," Dante said. Stopped in front of the entrance and entered. When we entered their was a barn to my right and a house to my left. In the back was a huge open field filled with different sorts of animals. Pigs, cow, sheep, and chicken. There were also horses running around as well.

Standing in the middle of the huge open field was a girl about my age. She had long orange hair that stretched down to her waist and wore a white dress. A man walked out of the house and greeted us. "Hello there! Name's Talon, nice to meet you," He said. He looked over to Zelda and said, "Oh my! Princess Zelda! It's nice to see you again! What brings you here today?" He asked.

Dante approached him and asked him, "We were hoping if you could spare us some supplies. You see, we're running low and..." I tuned out of the conversation. For some reason, I felt really weird. My chest started hurting, it felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer. I started to feel really dizzy and everything started to spin.

"Link!" Zelda cried out as I fell to the floor.

When I came to, I was laying in a bed. Zelda was sleeping in a chair next to me. I pulled the covers off and went outside. It was dark out, stars light up the sky. My left hand was burning like before, I wondered what had happened.

"Hey there sleepy head," I heard Dante say. I turned around and saw him sitting down by the door. "What are you doing out here?" I asked. He shrugged, "Looking at the stars. Thinking about mom and dad."

I sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, what happened?"

"I don't know, you just suddenly fell to the floor. Talon helped carry you to the guest room, you had a terrible fever. We were all worried about, especially Zelda. She told me this happened back at the dungeon, when you thought I had died."

"Yeah, it did. I wasn't out of it as long though, nor did I have a fever. It's when the Triforce started acting up," I said. He seemed confused. "What's wrong with the Triforce?" He asked.

"You haven't noticed?" I showed him the back of my left hand, but I was more surprised than I should have been. The black that had covered the Triforce was now receding. Most of it had disappeared, maybe my body was fighting it back. That explains why I passed out earlier I guess. "That's weird, part of the Triforce has lost it's light. How did this happen?" He asked. I shrugged. I was just as confused as he was.

"Well, anyway. I'd better get some sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Goodnight," He said. He got up and went into the house. I sat and looked at the stars for a while. My mind went back to the dream I had last night. What was going on? Why is this happening? \

"Ouch!" I heard someone squeal from the barn. I got up and went to go check it out. It was the girl from earlier, she was sitting on the ground clinging to her barefoot. I rushed over to see what was wrong. "Everything alright?" I asked.

"Got a splinter in my foot I think. Think you could pull it out?" She asked. I looked at the bottom of her foot and found a piece of wood sticking out of it. It wasn't that deep, I tugged on it and it came right out. "What were you doing out here with no shoes on?" I asked.

"I lost my shoes somewhere, can't seem to find them. I bet Ingo had something to do with it though," She said.

"Who's Ingo?" I asked.

"My twin brother. Oh yeah, you're the boy who passed out earlier. I don't think we had a chance to meet. My name's Malon!"

"Link," I exchanged. I helped her up, then carried her to her room. "What were you doing in the barn?" I asked.

"Talking to animals, I couldn't sleep."

We sat in an awkward silence for a while. "So how do you know Zelda?" She asked.

"Her and I are childhood friends. After my parents died, My brother and I went to live in the castle."

"I'm sorry to hear," She said.

"Yeah, well once we moved in I never talked. It wasn't after she broke down and cried that I realized she cared for me so deeply. So after that I started talking more and we became the best of friends. What about you? How do you know Zelda?" I asked.

"Impa use to work here on the barn with us until she moved to New Port to join the army. We she was appointed to Zelda's caretaker, she'd stop by and let her visit."

"Impa," I said to myself. I always heard stories about her, but never met her.

Apparently she was banished before I moved in and no one's seen her since. "What are you doing in here?" A boy asked. I looked up at the entrance and a boy stood there. He wore pink trousers held up with pink suspenders and wore a green shirt. He wore a green cap and had orange hair stretched to the top of his eyebrows.

"We're just talking, Ingo," Malon said. He scowled and said, "Well he better not try anything, or else."

He threw Malon's shoes on the ground an took off. "He seems very protective of you," I said. She curled up on her bed and looked down. "He has a right to be," She said in a sorrowful voice. I didn't want to ask what happened, it seemed personal. "It happened three years ago," She started anyway.

"These two men came to my ranch demanding food and resources . But my father refused to give them anything, so they grabbed me and dragged me into the barn. They started doing horrible things to me. They... They-"

"Stop, you don't have to say it," I said.

"Anyways... Ingo tried to do something about it and they started beating him. Finally, my father gave them what they came for. They left and never returned."

"I'm sorry to hear that. That's just horrible," I said. We decided to talk about something else. She ended up falling asleep and I headed to my room. Standing in front of the door was Ingo. "Everything alright?" I asked.

"Listen, My father and my sister may trust you, but I don't. Not for one second. So if you try anything, I will put you down," He said then left. I went into my room and went to sleep.

I woke up to horses stomping their feet outside. I thought it was just our horses, but when I looked outside I saw soldiers from the castle. I went outside to see what was going on. Everyone was gathered around in front of the soldiers. I found Dante and asked, "What's going on?"

He shrugged, "They just arrived."

One of the soldiers stood out and unrolled a piece of paper. He cleared his throat and said, "Dante of New Port! You are to be taken into custody for the kidnapping of Princess Zelda!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They handcuffed Dante and put him into the carriage. "What's going on!? We didn't kidnap Zelda! Her father let her come along!" I yelled out in frustration. "I'm sorry, Link. If I knew my father was going to do this, I wouldn't have come along," She cried.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"My father never let me come along, I left the castle without his permission. I wasn't going to let you do this on your own, I'm sorry Link," She explained as the soldiers took her away. The only person they didn't take was me.

"Wait a minute! If you're arresting my brother, then you should arrest me as well!" I said.

"Orders from the king say that we aren't to touch you. You're punishment is finding the rest of the sacred stones on your own. Sorry kid," One of the soldiers said. They left with Zelda and Dante. I realized that Ingo was standing at the entrance to the ranch.

He held up a wanted poster and said, "I knew we couldn't trust you."

"Ingo! What have you done!? They did nothing wrong!?" Talon yelled. "They kidnapped the Princess of Hyrule! I bet they were planning to steal from us!"

"I can't believe you would go behind our backs and do something like this!" Malon yelled. I started heading towards the entrance. "Where are you going?" Ingo asked.

"I'm going to complete my quest to save Hyrule. Maybe along the way I'll find a way to save my brother," I said.

"Save Hyrule!? What are you talking about!?" Ingo demanded. When I walked passed him, I felt the sudden urge to punch him the face. But I didn't, I kept myself restrained from doing it. I made sure all my stuff was here and hopped on Epona. "Wait!" Malon called out.

She approached me with a bag in her hand and said, "I'm coming with you! It's the least I could!" She said.

I shook my head. "No, I need to do this on my own. It's too dangerous for you."

"But I wanna make things right! It's our fault that we got you're brother imprisoned and so I have to do something to make it up to you."

"Listen, you can't come. I don't want you involved in what about I'm about to do. You could get in a lot of trouble," I said.

"What are you planning to do?" She asked.

"I'm getting my brother out of prison. I don't want you involved in it."

She handed me some food and said, "You can't free him alone. You need help, I know someone who can help you. Head to Kakariko Village and ask for their leader, she might be able to help you. Oh! Almost forgot, give them this so they'll trust you!"

She reached into her pocked and handed me a blue stone wrapped around with rope to be used as a necklace. "Death Mountain is located at the base of Death Mountain, I hope you're able to get your brother back."

I nodded and left the ranch. Don't worry, Dante, I'm coming for you.

"Father! Listen to me, you can't do this!" I yelled. He sat on his throne angered.

"You have betrayed my trust, Zelda. Dante has abandoned his loyalty to his country, this is only a fitting punishment."

"But he never kidnapped me! I left on my own accord! You can't blame him for something he didn't do," I said.

"Oh but he can! He's the king! He has the power to do whatever the hell he wants!" A voice said, echoing throughout the room. A man appeared from the shadows. My eyes widened, "What have you done to my father!"

He laughed and stood next to the throne. He touched my father on the head and put him to sleep. "He's my little pet, so is everyone in New Port."

He held out his hand and something started to form. It was a blue pearl. Engraved were three crescents Facing north, southwest and southeast. Inside each of the crescents were circles.

"I've got one of the sacred stones, Nayru's pearl. Isn't it beautiful!"

He snapped his finger and father disappeared. He sat down on the throne and crossed his legs. He threw the pearl up in the air and it disappeared. "You won't get away with this, Obsidian."

"Whatever let's you sleep at night, take her too the dungeon with the other piece of trash. What's his name? Dante, yeah that guy."

The soldiers handcuffed me and took me to the dungeon. "See ya on doomsday!" He said. They took me down to the dungeon and threw me into the cell with Dante. "Daddy must not be happy if he threw you in here," Dante said.

"My father is out of the picture, Obsidian has taken over the castle, he's hypnotized the whole army including my father. He's planning on having you executed, Dante."

"Damn it!" Dante slammed his fist against the wall. We sat in silence for a while. "I just hope Link's alright," I finally said.

"He's the only that can stop Obsidian, he better find the other two pearls quick."

"About that, Obsidian has Nayru's pearl already. That leaves Din's pearl."

"This is just great, Link better hurry and-"

All of a sudden, a group of guards ran past our cell. "Don't let them in here!" One of the soldiers yelled. Their was a huge explosions and a bunch of dust blew past the cell. Among the dust were two figures. "We're here to bust you out!" A familiar voice said. The taller figure opened the cell and let us out.

The dust cleared up and I could finally tell who it was. My eyes widened. "Impa!" I said in excitement. Link was standing next to her, he had a new shield. It was blew but it had the same design as the old one. "Come on, we better get out of here," Link said.

Impa made a hole in the wall creating a way out of here. She and Link lead us to a carriage. We hopped in and fled the scene.

Once we arrived in the village, we got out of the carriage. I rushed over to see the others. "Link! What were you thinking!?" Zelda asked. I smirked and said, "I wasn't just going to let my brother rot in there, but it surprised me to see you in there Zelda. What happened?"

She frowned and told me everything. "Damn, he's got one of the pearls. That means we better get a move on," I said. Impa approached us and Zelda ran up to hug her. "Impa! Where have you been!? How was Link able to find you!?"

"Malon helped me, she gave me this stone to show to the villagers here. They led me directly to Impa and I asked for her help."

"What were you doing here? We all thought you left Hyrule and went to Holodrum or Labrynna."

"When the king banished me, I decided to return to my home village, Kakariko. I couldn't go back to Hyrule, so when they sent the soldiers looking for me, I went into hiding," She said.

"Why couldn't you come back?" Zelda asked. She looked at me and I shook my head. I didn't want to worry anyone with it just yet. First we had to deal with Obsidian. "I wanted to stay, after being away for so long. I figured if the soldiers found me, they'd force me to go back. I'm sorry Zelda," she lied.

"It's okay, I understand."

Impa showed us to her home and we sat down. "Listen, now that Hyrule has been taken over by Obsidian, he's got an army. If we want to take back Hyrule, we need one as well. Link, Dante, and Princess Zelda, after you collect the Din's Pearl, you must head to Zora's Domain and talk to the King Of The Zora, King Ralis. He might be willing to make an alliance with us if the Princess were to speak to him," Impa said.

"The Army Of Hyrule is a large one, we're gonna need more than the Zora's help to take them down," Dante said.

"I will ask the Gorons leader, Fyrus, if he could lend a hand. I've known him for a long time now, I have no doubt he'll join our forces."

"What about the pearl, where's that at?" Zelda asked.

"Fearing Obsidian would gain it, they put it at the top of Death Mountain. It's too hot for any human to endure, but with a certain tunic, You'll be able to survive in the heat. Now we must hurry, we can't waste anytime."

Impa handed us our tunics and we changed into them. We all wore the same matching red tunic. It felt much cooler than it did before. We left the house and headed for Death Mountain. As we were heading towards the Goron's cave, which is the only way to get to the entrance of Death Mountain, Dante pulled me aside. "There's something you aren't telling me," He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Triforce on your hand has completely regained it's light. And you thought I wouldn't notice the look Impa gave you when Zelda asked her why she never returned to the castle? There's something going on and you're gonna tell me," He demanded. I sighed, I couldn't tell him. Not yet, it would put a big burden on everyone.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. If everything goes our way, we might not even have to worry about it. Right now we just need to focus on the task on hand. Get the pearl and head over to Zora's domain to talk to the king."

"Come on slowpokes!" Zelda yelled. Dante didn't bug me about it anymore. Things had to go our way, otherwise...Hyrule would fall.


End file.
